


The Finale (Dreamsmp)

by ur_city_gave_me_asthma



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Minecraft, Murder, Roleplay, Sad, Tommy - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, the finale, tubbo_ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_city_gave_me_asthma/pseuds/ur_city_gave_me_asthma
Summary: -this work was written like 8 weeks ago during the finale!!--also on quotev and wattpad :]-What would've happened if Punz hadn't walked through the portal when he did?
Kudos: 5





	The Finale (Dreamsmp)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda old and I hate it but I thought I'd post it anyway :D
> 
> Please note that I am in no way shipping Tommy and Tubbo, in this I'm literally just showing them being friends and shit so if I see one shipping comment I swear to god-
> 
> Death and crying warning ig
> 
> I might make a continuation but idk. we'll see
> 
> This is also completely unedited and I wrote it all in one sitting, late at night, anyway read on.

"Tommy, I know you don't like me, but I'm not that cruel Tommy, I want to give you your chance to say goodbye."

Tommy clenched his fists to his side, his face scrunched in frustration as he stared forward at Dream. Tubbo standing nervously behind Tommy, seemingly deep in his own thoughts.

"I will not say goodbye Dream, cause y'know what, we're gonna get outta here just like we always do, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Dream had to resist rolling his eyes, he had been around Tommy enough to know at times he could be an insufferable presence but he did not think he was this dense. "Tommy, I don't think you quite understand. You. You will be getting out of here, but Tubbo." He gestured over to the fear stricken boy, "Tubbo won't."

"Dream come on!" Tommy exclaimed, wiping his face in frustration, "You, you can have the discs for now, just let me and Tubbo leave, please!" The boy pleaded, his eyes filled with distraught.

"I. Don't. Care. About. The discs Tommy! How many times do I have to tell you, I care about power, power which you can give me, but Tubbo can't, Tubbo is just a pawn Tommy, he's already fulfilled his use." The venomous tone shook both boys to the core, they'd always known Dream as a terrifying man, but in this particular situation they could both see that their chances of escape were far out of reach.

"I'm not... I'm not a pawn." Tubbo mumbled quietly to himself, gripping his pants in a tight fist as he stared at the floor shakily.

Dream softened his voice, to make himself seem almost heartfelt as he relaxed his face to seem more friendly, "It's Tubbo's time to go Tommy... you have to accept that and say your goodbyes." 

Tommy felt himself shake harder as tears began to fill his eyes, both of rage and grief. He grabbed his face in stress, a million thoughts flying through his mind as he tried to figure out a way to get himself and Tubbo out safely. "No... NO NO! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU BITCH, TUBBOS NOT GONNA DIE I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM, YOU STUPI-"

"TOMMY YOU'RE GOING TO MISS OUT ON YOUR CHANCE TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR BEST FRIEND, OKAY?! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Dream took in a breath before continuing, staring dead forward into Tommy's eyes, "You have to accept it Tommy, okay? You'll regret this your whole life if you don't say goodbye, now I'm going to go over here and let you say your goodbyes."

Tommy starred as the man walked away, defeated.

Tommy whipped around to stare at Tubbo, his eyes wide and fulled of worried.

"Tubbo he's not going to kill you okay, what we're gonna do is we're gonna sneak behind him, okay, and we're going to make a run through the portal, once we get through we'll-"

"No... No we will be dead before we reach the portal, too much of a distance between us." Tubbo turned to look at him with a soft smile, tears glistening in his eyes, "It's alright.. We had some laughs, it was fun while it lasted."

"Why've you just accepted this? Don't just accept this now, Tubbo come on we never accept defeat, right? We never do."

"Tommy, there is no way for us to get out, we can't go up, we can't go down, and if we try and go through the portal we'll be dead before we can even reach it." A gentle tear slides down Tubbo's face, "All good things must come to an end eventually, I just... I just didn't think that this would be my.. my coming to an end."

Tears stream down Tommy's face as he stares hopelessly at Tubbo, "What am I without you?"

"Yourself."

"Are you really accepting this, is this really okay?" Tommy asks, his voice incredibly quiet and shaky.

"Yeah, it's alright, we already said our goodbyes to everyone before we came."

"But Tubbo we were so optimistic before we got here, on they way here we were so optimistic."

"Yeah but we've been backed into a corner, Tommy. It's like how he describes me as a pawn, well this is checkmate. This is it. This is the end. My end." Tubbo looks down at his own hands before clenching them and looking back up at Tommy, "I suggest you resign."

Tommy lets out a shaky brief, his body shaking as he attempts to mask his sobs, "This whole time we were friends I always referred to you as my sidekick, but the truth is Tubbo, I've been your sidekick this whole time." The blonde's whole body shakes as he launches himself onto the smaller boy, wrapping him in a tight hug, one filled with desperation and grief, "Just please don't go..."

Tubbo had never heard Tommy's voice so weak and broken before, hell he had never truly seen the boy cry even when L'manberg was destroyed. Tubbo gently wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy, trying his hardest to contain his own sobs. It was a losing battle as the brunette let out his own heart wrenching sobs, arms tightly wrapped around his best friend as he prepared himself for his end.

Sure, Tubbo wasn't dense, but he had always dreamed of a happy ending, his happily ever after where he would live in a house with his best friend, no wars, no politics, just them and their bees. The days would pass filled with laughter and mischief. They would stay awake all night telling dumb stories and would have food fights in the kitchen instead of cooking. They would spend the days tending to their bees and playing games in the forest like kids. That was the life that Tubbo dreamed of.

But here he was. In reality. Seconds away from being executed in front of his weeping best friend. Tubbo could stand here for hours, hugging his best friend, but he knew what had to be done. He knew the longer he stayed with Tommy the harder it would be for the both of them.

Tubbo reluctantly pulled away from the hug, struggling as Tommy refused to let go. "Tommy." Tubbo whispered softly, "I have to go, Tommy, it's my time to go..."

"No..." Tommy muttered weakly, "Please don't leave me, Tubbo. Your all I have left, I don't care about the stupid disc Tubbo, I just want my bestfriend."

Tubbo grabbed the taller boy's arms and pulled them off of him. "Goodbye, Tommy." He whispered with a sorrowful smile, "I hope in our next life we can meet again, and I hope our days are filled with laughter without wars or deaths."

Tommy could feel his knees going weak as Tubbo walked away from him, his body shaking harder and harder as the tears continued to pour. "Please Tubbo! Don't leave me!" He felt his legs give out as Tubbo finally reached Dream, who greeted him with a sadistic smile.

You'd think someone in this situation, no matter how cruel and heartless they are would feel at least an ounce of guilt for the two boys, but no, Dream did not care one bit. If anything he found it pathetic, but amusing. This is why attachment was such a powerful thing that he could use to gain more power, this was exactly why he cut off all his attachments and abandoned all of his friends.

It was hard for Tubbo to not turn around and run back into the arms of his best friend, but he knew it would be better for the both of them to keep his eyes forward.

"Dream, can you promise it will be painless..."

Dream rolled his eyes, finding the sight in front of him utterly pathetic but decided that the least he could do was grant the kid a painless death.

"I promise it won't hurt a bit."

Dream put away his axe and instead equipped his sword, raising it up to be dead set on where Tubbo's heart was. Dream turned and gave one last look to Tommy, who was on his knees staring at them both with horror filled eyes.

Tubbo turned to look at Tommy one last time as Dream pulled back his sword. A gentle smile painted his face as he stared at his best friend, he let the tears once again freely fall down his face as he uttered one last sentence.

"Thank you Tommy."


End file.
